Pranks on Hoth
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: ****UPDATED NOTE**** Now one-shots!**** PLOT: When Queen Hannah, Senator Lisa, and Princess Mary of Yavin4 hang out with the rebels at Hoth Base; what silly and stupid things are going to happen to the rebels?**** Rated K plus****Main characters are OC(s)***** Feel free to send a request in the review box****
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Darling was walking around the Hoth rebel base. She was going to help Mary prank the rebel pilots by filling all the helmets with silly string and pink dye. Mary was already at the hanger with the silly string and it was Lisa's job to bring the dye. Just then she saw her friend Hannah walking towards the mess hall.

"Hey Hannah! Would you like to help me and Mary?" asked Lisa.

Hannah looked at her and saw a bag with a bottle of pink dye hanging out.

"What are we doing this time?" asked Hannah, still eyeing the pink dye.

"If you want we are going to silly strong the fighters and put pink dye I'm the helmets so when they put on the helmets, the pilots will get pink hair." answered Lisa excitedly.

Hannah thought for a minute then nodded her head and the duo ran to the hanger. Mary was already there and was tapping her foot.

"Lisa what took you so long and Hannah, are you helping?" asked Mary.

"Sorry I was getting the dye and I ran into Hannah along the way. Yeah she's helping." answered Lisa.

"So, is one of us watching for people while the other two go crazy with the stuff?" asked Hannah.

"That's a pretty good plan, so who will stand watch?" asked Mary looking at Hannah and Lisa.

"I'll watch for people, mostly because last time the silly string explored in my hair." said Lisa.

"Okay good now that is done with. Lisa if someone comes start making noises, so we know." Hannah said looking at her chrono meter.

Hannah and Mary went inside and soon the sound of laughter and spray could be heard. Lisa stood in front of the door as normally as a person could. Lisa decided that she would call Mary and Hannah the "Dynamitic Duo" for short. Then Wedge Antilles walked up to the Lisa.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I believe the real question is, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked back.

"I was just taking a walk, until I saw you standing here. Would you care to join me?" Wedge asked sincerely. Lisa thought for a moment then she remembers what Hannah said so she started throwing snow at the hanger door.

*********inside the hanger******+***

"Wow this is tons of fun! We should do this more often." declared Mary.

"We could do this if we didn't get caught so much." said Hannah sprayed a x-wing with the neon spray. The two were nearing done when they heard snow being thrown and a very loud and awkward sounding "Of course I'll go walking with you."

Hannah looked at Mary and the two finished the last fighter in record time. They ran out the other door and started laughing really hard. They made their way to the mess hall hoping to see Lisa there or along the way. To their surprise Lisa was actually walking and talking with Wedge and both looked happy. Mary ran up to Lisa and said " There you are we have been looking everywhere for you! Leia said she wanted to talk to us about something." Hannah came up and the three linked arms and walked to their bunk room and began to talk about the day's events.

*******Serval Hours Later***************

The three girls couldn't sleep so they walked to mess hall. Then they heard yelling from serval people that sounded like "MY SHIP WHAT HAPPEN?!" and something else like "MY HAIR!"

They started laughing so hard and high-five-ed each other. They decided best prank so far.

The End

* * *

Luv it, hate it. Tell me

Kenobi out


	2. The Almost-Awesome Prank

********Skywalker's Notes*******Hey guy's, it's been a long time writing one-shot stories of Star Wars! I'm excited to do a funny fanfic, I hope you like it******

* * *

The Almost-Awesome Prank

Queen Hannah of Yavin4 was sitting alone drinking hot coco from the Hoth Base's cafe; thinking of what was happening on Earth (her home-planet). She knew that her parent's were probably worried sick of her and her sister Mary and that the Empire is trying to find ways to take control of Earth. During her deep thought, Lisa jumped in front of Hannah.

"Guess what?!" Lisa asked Hannah excitingly.

"What is it Lisa?" Hannah asked Lisa grumpy.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, Mary has a crush on Hobbie!"

"Does she have a crush on every single rebel pilot, officer, guard, and medical guys in the whole alliance?"

"That is very true, but Mary is trying to find a way to date Hobbie!"

Hannah was about to choke on her coco when she heard that "She's fourteen and he's twenty-two, their eight years apart! It will never happen"

Then Lisa got out her calculator "Well, when she's twenty-three it'll work perfectly! He'll be thirty-three at that time!"

"Besides your "match-making" ideas, right now it won't work"

"My idea's always work, anyways I was going to do a prank on Wedge, Luke, and Hobbie tonight. It will be awesome"

"Okay, what's the master plan?" Hannah asked in a way she knows that it might not work.

Then Hannah saw more than a spark but fireworks in Lisa's eyes that Hannah knew what the prank was "Lisa I know what your thinking, it won't work"

"Well, let's see the outcome of it then. But as I said: my idea's always work" Lisa said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

1:30 a.m

Hoth Base

Hannah, Lisa, and Mary were walking to the boy's quarters with cream pie in their hands that they made a long time ago.

"Lisa, are you sure it will work?" Mary asked Lisa.

"Ya, it will work perfectly" Lisa said.

Hannah then began to talk "I have a feeling it won't work perfectly"

"Does someone have the force right now?" Lisa asked sarcastically.

"No, I just have a feeling"

They arrived at the boy's door quarters, Lisa then asked "Quick, what is our battle cry?"

"What about "For Narnia" I think it will work" Mary requested.

"Why that?"

"A week ago, I showed the pilots the Narnia Trilogy to them. Next week we're watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy plus the three-parts of the Hobbit"

"Okay, we'll use that battle cry"

The three girls opened the blast doors walking to the boy's beds, Lisa walked up to Wedge's, Mary to Hobbie's with a blush, and Hannah to Luke's. But Hannah saw something unusual at Luke's bed, there was a bucket of water that Luke was clutching. Hannah was about to warn Lisa and Mary, but she stopped herself knowing that it'll be funny to see revenge from the boys to Lisa.

The girls started their battle cry "FOR NARNIA!" They started to face-plant the pie the boy's face.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" and the boys threw the water at the girl's face before the girl's prank.

All the girl's got wet but Hannah laughed at Lisa,"I told you it wouldn't work Lisa! I told you! What now!"

"That was for the pink hair dye and the silly-string on our X-wings!" Wedge exclaim to Lisa.

Lisa's face was in total shock then thought of an idea "Wedge would you like this pie?"

"Well-" Just before Wedge could say anything, Lisa lunged the pie at Wedge's face. "Ha! Revenge from the senator! Who looks stupid now, pilot?!"

Wedge had a blank face but Lisa started to laugh and moon-walked all the way to the door.

The rest of group started to laugh, and Luke turned to Hannah who was soaked in water with her tank-top, p.j. bottoms, and her golden/blond hair which was now damped. She was shivering from the cold water. He got up, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Hannah "May I take you to your quarter's my Queen?"

Hannah nodded and they both walked out along with Mary, Lisa waited for Hannah outside the door "Aw there is love in the air"

"Shut up" Hannah said with a little bit of blush.

"Whatever" Lisa said chuckling.

* * *

************Skywalker's Notes********* Okay I hope you like it! Please leave a comment or a request! See you later*****************


End file.
